


Surveillance

by DrummerDancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to Yami, Kaiba Seto bugged his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

The light in the room came from the flat television panels lining one wall, divided grid-like into thirty-two neat cubicle screens. Each showed a steady black-and-white stream of a different floor of the Kaiba Corp Tower, twenty-eight stories in all. Occasionally, Kaiba Seto noticed a security guard stroll by on a panel. There were no other passerbys. It was three fifteen in the morning.

 

The last four of the twenty-eight screens were separated by a thicker boarder and had passcode-protected push buttons centered underneath each for specialized surveillance. In such cases when it was necessary, a bug could be set out, its pin code could be stabbed in, and channel twenty-nine would proceed to live stream. Or channel thirty, or thirty-one, or thirty-two, as was this particular screen tonight. Kaiba sat in front of it staring, unblinking, spit pooling at the front of his teeth.

 

There was no sound on the screen. Kaiba watched the shower curtain be tugged shut, watched the fingers that swirled shampoo in the palm of one hand, watched the shower head tag Mutou Yugi’s face with water. The sharp eyes that had been at Kaiba Corp only an hour earlier, gloating as he tossed another victory Kaiba’s way, hadn’t changed back upon return to his residence, or when he entered the shower.

 

Kaiba leaned a little closer. The bug had been placed in a strange spot. The Mutou bathroom had a cheap plastic caddy looped around the stalk of the shower head crammed with bottles and soaps and loofas galore. His agent had placed the bug three and a half centimeters below the hook, framing the video screen with part of the shower head at the top, and a bottle of Suave at the bottom.

 

Yugi, or the other Yugi, Kaiba frowned—rubbed his palms together, soaping up the shampoo, and leaned back, away from the bug. He massaged his fingers through his scalp and closed his eyes, releasing his jaw and letting his mouth open just a little. The water ran in little rivets down his neck, sliding down the center of his chest, over and around his hip bones and on past his legs. He rocked his head back and forth, working the shampoo up to a thick lather.

 

Kaiba’s eyes twitched. If this had been Mutou Yugi’s regular mousey school-kid self, Kaiba would’ve been repulsed with himself. But this other Yugi, who Kaiba would never recognize existed, _ever_ —this Yugi could make anything a spectacle worth an audience. The quiet ease he moved with, the way he commanded attention silently, how he stressed Kaiba’s name like a curse when they faced off—it made Kaiba’s heart pulse in his neck like a raging aneurism. Like a persistent itch he needed to have a good scratch with, dig his nails in real good, until the urge went away and he could concentrate on his work once more.

 

Another duel was in order.

 


End file.
